


Oh, I Killed That Bitch

by Supersquids



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha!Laura, BAMF Stiles, Beta!Cora, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Derek gets in touch with his feelings, Derek is 21, I guess ao3 doesn't want to post my writing with any italics, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Melissa is like 27, Poorly written porn, Sheriff's name is John, Stiles and Derek-centric, Stiles is 18, Warning: Gerard Argent, and he's not the sheriff, beta!derek, he's awful, i'm still figuring this site out so bear with me, kate only shows up in flashbacks, or there's supposed to be, scott is like six, scott is still a wolf, she dead, some explicit stuff I guess, stiles and derek love each other, stiles thinks scott is the cutest thing in the world, there are a shit ton of italics, werewolf Deaton, which is super annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersquids/pseuds/Supersquids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a strange kind of Demon who tries to help as much as he harms. When his actions send Gerard on a rampage to kill all supernaturals in the nearby village of Beacon Stiles finds the many rooms of his large house filling up with Gerard's survivors. With Gerard gaining power and using unknown methods of repelling Stiles no one is sure on how they're gonna kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so please be nice. I just kinda wrote this part all in one go. I'll try to update weekly but I'm kinda flaky.

Fire burning all around… Her predatory smile, eyes alight as she watches the flames… The snap of lives ending one after another… The smell of her fear, her wild eyes searching for an escape… The echo of his laugh all around her… Her smile falls… So does she… So much blood… Not enough pain.

Stiles wakes up drenched in ice cold sweat and feeling like he just ran a marathon. He groans and rubs his eyes, trying to rub the dry headache away and contemplating just lying in bed for the rest of the day. After deciding he’d feel better after a shower Stiles slowly sits up in his bed and with a flick of his wrist opens the blinds covering his windows. 

“Oh holy god!” He shrieks as he’s blinded by the sunlight and flails out of bed.

“Everything alright son?” 

“Yeah Dad!” He yells while feeling his way to the bathroom. “I… fell?” he says lamely when he hears his dad open the door, he can feel the judgmental eyebrow being raised. 

“Uh-huh, you ‘fell’ a lot later than you usually do. Everything alright?”

He tries to give his dad a smile when he finally turns around but judging by his dad’s reaction it it was probably more of a grimace. “Just a bad dream, Dad.” He aims for casual but the eyebrows still up so he failed again.

His dad just gives a huge sigh and rubs a hand over his face. “Son, I can’t help if you won’t talk to me.”

“It was her again Dad. I just.. I just want to stop having the nightmares. She was evil!” Stiles lifts his arms and flails them around, “Pure evil! I don’t understand why I feel so guilty.”

His dad comes up and wraps him in a one armed hug. “Son if you didn’t feel guilty I’d be worried but you can’t deny your nature and you know that your -uh- ‘other half’ is a little unpredictable.” He looks thoroughly uncomfortable at this point. “I still love you kiddo and ending a reign of terror the way you did won’t ever change that.”

“Thanks Dad,” Stiles gives a watery smile. It obviously looked better than the last one because his dad gives a warm smile back. “I’m gonna,” he gestures at the bathroom.

“I’m on my way into town,” his dad says as he turns around. “I’m gonna give Mel those herbs and try to convince her to stay with us again. I know she’s worried about Scott but it’s not safe in the village anymore.” He mumbles worriedly. No wonder he’s going grey. 

Stiles flinches visibly at the mention of the village. “The other council members wouldn’t let Gerard kill a child would they?” 

“I don’t think they could stop him.” Is all he hears before his dad is down the stairs.

‘Great, Gerard is going to kill everyone and it’s all my fault.’ The thought runs through his head before he can stop it. He shuffles into the bathroom feeling better about his dreams and worse about his reality. 

“There’s no way Gerard can know it was me,” he turns the water on. “Her body,” a shudder wracks his body, “if you could even call it that…” there really wasn’t much left after Stiles found her. Gerard only knew it was her because he found her bag. “He’s on this rampage because of me.” He can feel his anger building, “fuck you Gerard!” he yells and punches the wall and hears a loud ‘crack’. He sighs dramatically and waves his hand over the four broken tiles and watches as they fix themselves. 

Stiles puts his negativity on the backburner when he turns the shower on and steps into the warm water. He grabs his lavender soap-“For any and all aches and pains!” His mom used to say with a wink, and he lathers his body in floral suds while trying to force the darkness from his body down the drain. 

He steps out of the shower and wipes the fog off the mirror. ‘At least I don’t look like a zombie’ he thinks while he makes his way back into his bedroom. He does feel a lot better, he’ll have to remember to thank Deaton for that book on meditation techniques. 

He’s just getting his pants on when Stiles hears a frantic pounding on his door. He opens his senses and hears hushed arguing. 

“-Are we doing?! We don’t know this guy Derek! How do we know-”

“Do you have a better option?!” Stiles hears a faint growl, awesome. Just what he needs, agitated werewolves.

“We need to get the hell out of dodge!”

“And go where exactly?”

“Ooooh my god shut up, both of you. He’s been standing five feet away. You’re scaring him and I’m dying.”

At the mention of death Stiles throws his front door open with his magic at the ready and holy shit these are the hottest people he’s ever seen. They’re obviously siblings and the two who were fighting turn and look at Stiles with wide… gorgeous eyes. The guy-Derek- his mind provides helpfully is carrying a woman who is still stunning even though… Oh shit! She’s dying! “Oh my god! You’re dying!” He beckons with his fingers and hears three synchronized growls as the wolves are pulled inside by some invisible force. “You can stop that now,” he snarks at them. “If I was afraid of anything other than letting,” He waves his hand at-

“Laura.” The dying lady offers with a small grin. 

‘Damn she’s tough, I’d probably be bawling my eyes out,’ he thinks… Or says out loud if the stifled laughter from Laura and the other girl and the eyeroll from Hottie McTightpants are anything to go by.

Trying to suppress the blush he feels on his neck he goes into action mode. He gestures vaguely at the empty space in between the chairs scattered around the room and the wolves jump away when a table rises from the floor. Wolf number three even yelps out of shock which makes Stiles smile a little smugly. She glares violently at him but the expression is quickly replaced by pure concern when Laura lets out a high wine as Derek sets her on the table. 

“Alright I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess wolfsbane?” Derek and wolf three nod. “Argent?” Both the wolves growl and nod again. “Ok, shit. Laura, I don’t have any ivory bane so I’m going to have to syphon the poison out… this might suck.. a lot.” Stiles holds his hand up and an empty jar flies out of the kitchen. “Uh,” he hesitates. “I might scream… a lot. So don’t wolf out on me please.” 

Stiles grabs Laura’s hand and starts chanting quietly. A small trickle of light drips down from the wolfsbane flower he has tattooed on his neck. The light quickly changes from bright yellow to a sick looking off-white and ties itself like a ribbon around Stiles and Laura’s joined hands. Not even a second after the light settled Stiles lets out a shrill, otherworldly wail. Derek and wolf three cover their ears and fall to their knees, eyes flashing bright cold blue and sunny gold. Laura who is in some kind of stasis just flashes her eyes deep scarlet and unfocused at the ceiling. Stiles can feel his teeth starting to elongate and has to center himself forcefully to pull them back in. ‘If they find out who you are they know who killed her’ his mind unhelpfully reminds him. His screaming starts to rattle the windows before he can rein it in and get some control back. 

With deep labored breaths Stiles begins to pull the poison through himself and -’oh my god I hate this spell’- it feels like fire and acid through his veins but he can feel the icy relief begin to spread slowly as the last of the poison leaves Laura heaves a massive gasp of relief and bolts upright. Derek and wolf number three rush over and embrace her while Stiles’ hand slips from hers to get a two hand grip on the bottle that is slowly filling up with black liquid. The pale sick light wraps around stiles hands and the jar, gritting his teeth Stiles puts all of his focus into pushing the poison from his body. He can feel the sweat running down his face and he can feel the eyes of the wolves on him. ‘So much… too much. Shit, shit, shit.’ Stiles feels the cool relief spreading further and further until finally what feels like hours later the black liquid stops filling the bottle. 

Stiles slowly sets the bottle on the table next to a now sitting Laura and feels minutely better when the pale ribbon of light shines bright and healthy and snakes back up his arm into his tattoo.

“Well that fucking sucked. Like so hard. How the everloving fuck did that much wolfsbane get into your body?” The three wolves just looked at him, then to each other seemingly speaking with just their eyebrows and then all back to him simultaneously. “That is super creepy by the way. How do you all do everything so in-synch?”

Derek was the first to break the silence, “uhh… are you alright..?” He just raises an eyebrow.

“You can call me Stiles and yeah. I think I’m ok.” He looks down and sees that he’s totally soaked in sweat. “I mean ew.. I should shower but do I look ok?”

Another eyebrow conversation.

“Judging by the awkward silence I’m gonna say yes, I look totally fine.” Although admittedly he feels like shit and he really wants to take another shower. “Ok!” He startles everyone when he claps his hands together. “You just hang tight and I’m gonna go clean up really quick. Since you all seem so at ease just make yourself at home!” 

He stands up and limps up the stairs with a final singsonged “ten minutes!” At least this time he gets a loud bark of laughter from who he assumes is Laura in response.

When he shuffles into the bathroom he throws a quick soundproof charm over the room and immediately falls over the toilet and dry heaves until he can spit up the remaining poison that settled in his stomach. “Oh my god that suuuuckkkeddd,” he groans. He manages to push himself up the wall and shamble over to the shower and strip out of his sticky clothes. He doesn’t even wait for the water to warm up before he steps under the spray. Teeth chattering he soaps up with a citrus wash and visualizes clean, lively energy filling the sick spots the poison caused. Sighing in relief when he sees the sick wash down the drain, he feels like a person again. 

“Twice in one day, cool.” He sneers at his reflection. Checking over his tattoos everything looks normal until he gets to the wolfsbane on his neck and he sees the new, white flowers next to his yellow, blue and purple ones. “Jeez, Gerard. You’re gonna run out of strains at this rate.” He heatedly mutters, turning away from the mirror. 

“Alright new clothes, again.” He pulls on loose shorts and a brown sweater that, after some consideration, he turns blood red with a snap of his fingers. “That’s more like it.” 

When he gets back downstairs the three strangers are exactly where he left them with the same expressions of confusion and… distaste? Who can tell?

“Soooo, what’s up?” Stiles asks with his most charming smile. Derek snorts and then looks surprised at himself, it’s kind of adorable. ‘Where the hell did that come from?’ 

Laura looks at him with mirth in her eyes. “Hello Stiles?” Stiles nods, “Stiles, right. Well hello I’m Laura as you know,” she grins like it’s an inside joke, “this is my sister Cora and my brother Derek.” 

“Alright, it’s nice to meet all of you and I’m glad I got your,” he points at Cora, “name because I’ve just been calling you wolf number three in my head.” Laura laughs and Cora just rolls her eyes. Stiles doesn’t want to look at Derek too much, he knows how good wolfs noses are and he doesn’t need to get all hot and bothered over dark hair, forest green eyes and muscles like only a wolf has. 

“Thank you Stiles, for saving my life.” Laura interrupts his train of thought with a glint in her eyes. Almost like she knew what he was thinking. 

“Of course!” Stiles yells, gladly going with the change of subject, “if you don’t mind me asking..?”

“No it’s fine,” Laura says with a dismissive wave. “We.. Don’t have the best relationship with the Argents.” Derek and Cora both growl again. Laura shoots them a look and it tapers off. “Anyway,” she continues with an eyeroll, “we had a shitty run in with some shadier members of their group and they managed to get me with a couple darts after we took down one of their hunters and ran.”

“Yeah that wolfsbane was meant to cause severe pain though. Why wouldn’t Gerard just use a strain meant to kill?” Stiles asked, more to himself than anyone else.

Laura grimaced, not expecting Stiles to deduce that much. “I think he wanted to execute me in front of the town,” it was barely above a whisper. “I would’ve gone feral after a few more hours and then he would’ve used me as propaganda to incite the town and call for the death of all the wolves.”

Stiles nods pensively, “were you followed?”

“No, we ran in circles for thirty minutes before we made it here.” Derek spoke up for the first time. Stiles looked at him and then… kept looking for what was probably an inappropriate amount of time judging by the red creeping to the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and stiles looked away awkwardly. Laura and Cora were staring at each other trying to hold back the hysterical laughter.

“Well I suppose you won’t be going back to Beacon then?” 

Another eyebrow conversation. Laura looks up after a few tense seconds. “No, I don’t think that’s possible at this point.”

“Well… you can stay here.” They all look at him like he’s grown an extra head. “What? There are like ten unused bedrooms and let’s just say that I’m not too fond of the Argents as well.” His voice took on a bit of darkness at the end.

They all give him wide eyed looks, clearly caught off guard. Cora whimpers and a tear slides down her face.

“Whoa, whoa I didn- umf!” He’s cut off when Laura pulls him into a bone crushing hug. “Uhhmm?”

“I’m sorry,” Laura says quickly regaining composure. “No one- ah, has offered to help us since Gerard and his bitch daughter started this whole thing.” She takes a deep steadying breath, “as the alpha of the Hale pack I accept your offer on all our behalfs.” 

Stiles gives a blinding smile, “I’m glad. Follow me you’ll take the rooms next to mine upstairs,” he winks stupidly. “Where the wards are strongest.”

They all just look at each other silently asking if they missed a joke, but Stiles is already up the stairs. 

“Alrighty, Laura you take this one,” He points to the biggest room. “If that’s ok I mean.. Sorry I’m not good with formalities and uh, addressing alphas and stuff.” She just shrugs and walks into the room, immediately faceplanting on to the bed. Cora and Derek don’t even wait for Stiles to say anything before they follow Laura and curl around her very obviously unconscious body.

“Well I guess they trust me,” Stiles mutters quietly.

Stiles makes his way back downstairs and walks the hall back to the room where he helped Laura. Making a beeline for the table he grabs the bottle and wiggles his fingers in front of it to label the poison accordingly and then with a snap he sends the bottle away. He waves his hands over the table to sweep any negative, residual energy. He feels pretty pleased with himself for how much he helped the Hales when he feels… nervous all of the sudden. Expanding his senses he can hear someone crying? He moves more of his focus to his hearing and it sounds like a child? 

“Oh my god! Scott!” Stiles screams as he sprints through the door. “Scott!”

“Stiles, get in the house! Scott needs help, I have Melissa. She’s unconscious!”

“Dad? What happened?”  
“Stiles, just take Scott and get inside. NOW!” 

Stiles slides on the grass and almost knocks his dad over when he reaches for Scott who is screaming for his mom. 

“Shh, Scotty it’s ok. Your mom’s ok.” His wails temper down to whimpers as he buries his nose in stiles shoulder. “Scotty can you tell me where you’re hurt?” Stiles is running next to his dad who’s carrying Melissa bridal style and looking extremely close to a heart attack.

“Scotty? Stay with my buddy, ok? Where are you hurt?” They make it up the steps and into their house where the door closes of its own volition. When Stiles gets to the table he had Laura on he gently sits Scott down next to where his dad is laying Melissa down and he looks into the boy’s glazed over eyes. 

“Ok he’s in shock, he’s not gonna heal right what happened?” Stiles looks up at his dad and is surprised to see the Hales standing in the doorway looking extremely worried. 

“It’s Gerard,” His dad is cut off by four growls and stiles gets surprised looks from everyone. 

‘Damn, so much for keeping hidden’ 

His dad pushes through, “Gerard somehow found out Deaton was a wolf and He set the clinic on fire. Melissa had Scott with her.” The rage in the room was becoming palpable. “She was trying to get him out the back door when a beam fell and Scott stopped it from crushing her but he’s seriously burned. Check his hands, I’m going to go grab your herbs.” John sprinted from the room and was back in seconds with a massive crate.

“Ok,” Stiles starts in a gentle tone. “Scotty your mom is fine, you saved her. You did great.” The boy just sits and whimpers, tears streaming down his cheeks steadily. “I need you to show me your hands, ok?” He coaxes Scott’s hands open gently. 

Everyone jumps sharply when the windows blow out.

Stiles can feel his control slipping, he can feel the floorboards starting to splinter all around the table. He can feel the darkness inside calling for retribution. 

“Son!” His dad yells and the destruction stops. “Stiles, son, Scott and Mel need you ok, keep it together. Breathe, son.”

Stiles takes a deep shuddering breath and in what sounds like a chorus of many voices he says “OK!”

Scott flinches away from him and that’s enough to bring stiles back to reality. “Hey, Scott I’m sorry. Look,” Stiles throws a hand to his left and the broken windows and floor start to repair themselves. “Show me your hands again, ok?” Scott nods slowly and opens his hands again. 

Stiles hisses when Scott holds his palms up, the skin on his hands and wrists is almost totally burned away and there white blisters all over his forearms. Everything is rimmed with cracked dry skin. ‘He’s just a kid’ Stiles thinks as a tear escapes. 

“Ok Scott I’m gonna make it all better and then I’m gonna wake your mom up ok?” Scott becomes more aware at the mention of Melissa. “It’s gonna sting for a second though ok? So try not to,” Stiles makes claw gestures with his hands and his dad just rolls his eyes. Scott nods again looking awfully pale compared to his normal dark complexion. 

Gesturing at the crate of herbs, Stiles floats a jar of dark blue flowers, one full of white flowers and two full of dark green leaves. “Lupine, sage and mugwort,” as he calls the herbs they release a bit from each jar and mix together into a fine powder which Stiles spreads evenly over the burned skin on Scott’s arms. “Ok Scott, this is gonna be a little gross but I need you to eat some of this.” Scott nods and opens his mouth slightly, Stiles gives a strained laugh to try and make him slightly more comfortable and then calls the angelica and mixes a good amount with a small pinch of the other herbs and Stiles gently puts the powder under his tongue. “That should help with the pain ok, bud?” Scott who now looks a little dopey, nods with a small smile. Stiles whispers a spell over the boy’s burns. Stiles and his dad both give sighs of relief when Scott’s skin heals over and his tears stop. 

Giving a silent thanks to whoever is up there Stiles moves over to Melissa’s side of the table and puts his index finger on her forehead and closes his eyes for a few seconds. No sooner Melissa is waking up. 

She jerks up and scares the crap out of Scott who shrieks, “Mommy!” and he clings to her for dear life. Melissa just looks confused. 

“Mel do you remember what happened?” His dad asks gently? He puts his hand on her shoulder when she slowly shakes her head with a wary look on her face. John sighs and runs her through the events of the past hour or so and by the time he’s done he’s holding a sobbing Melissa who’s holding a passed out Scott and thanking Stiles over and over.

“Melissa I think you should stay here,” John says firmly. Melissa just nods and goes with him when he leads her to an empty room near his so she can lay down with Scott.

Stiles puts his hands over the table to wipe Gerards evil away and cleanse the space when he looks up and see the Hales still standing huddled together staring at him. 

“So this normally doesn’t happen,” Stiles giggles weakly, suddenly feeling sick. 

“What exactly was that?” Cora asks making an explosion gesture with her hands and getting two sharp looks from her siblings. 

“Oh th’ts n’thing,” Stiles slurs. 

“You don’t look so good,” Derek says. He takes a hesitant step forward right as Stiles blacks out and feels the floor fall from underneath him. 

Green eyes… Stiles is standing in the middle of the woods, there are whispers on the wind. He turns around looking for anything that could tell him where to go but he sees nothing except trees and starlit darkness. He looks up to the moonless sky and sighs. He starts walking through the trees with no destination when he looks down and sees a faint orange glow in the distance. Stiles breaks into a run letting his shift take over. Inky black skin helping him hide amongst the shadows, long needle teeth and razor sharp talons for quick silent kills. He sprints through the forest until he finds the source of the glow and he freezes. It’s a house, like his but bigger. He can hear the screams coming from inside behind a weak silencing charm. Stiles looks around wild eyed and then he sees her. Standing there cackling she tosses her hair over her shoulder and then she sees him and Stiles can taste her fear. He springs forward and in one brutal bite Stiles rips her head from her neck.

Stiles wakes up hyperventilating and drenched in sweat again except this time the sun has yet to break the horizon. He just lays there looking at the pale pre-sunrise sky and going over the details of his dream. It was important he knows that, he also knows why he went after Kate now and to be honest he feels better about it… slightly. 

He throws his legs off the side of the bed and strips his clothes off as he shuffles to the bathroom. After relieving himself and turning the shower on he looks at himself in the mirror. ‘I actually look ok today…’ He hops into the shower and lathers himself with soap when his mind begins to wander. Green eyes, full lips, hair dusted muscles… He runs his hand down his stomach and wraps his long, deft fingers around his quickly hardening dick. He matches his strokes with his breathing and he thinks about being slammed against the walls, claws scraping against his skin, fangs ghosting against his neck. His breathing is getting faster and faster, he squeezes harder and pumps faster until, after an embarrassingly short amount of time he’s crying out and shooting thick ropes of cum and falling back against the cold tiles. 

Stiles, leaning against the wall and slightly out of breath, realizes that there are three werewolves all around him and he didn’t cast a soundproof. Stiles snaps his fingers and raises the soundproof with a sigh and quickly finishes his shower. He towels off and throws on pants and another red sweater and heads downstairs to grab some food. 

“Oh my god, I’m so hungry,” Stiles half sings to himself right as his stomach lets out a loud growl. Laughing he grabs some fruit and beckons a glass over which fills with water at his snap. He turns around and is greeted by a very red Derek who Stiles is realizing has probably been awake this whole time and heard everything. 

Stiles slowly walks over to the table and sits across from Derek who hasn’t met his eyes yet but it still turning darker shades of red. “Good morning,” Stiles says, sliding the plate of fruit in between the two of them so Derek can have some. “Are you thirsty?” He asks, silently laughing at his word choice. Derek just nods, finally making eye contact.

“You’re not… afraid of me are you?” Stiles asks nervously, thinking back to the day before. Derek just gave him this look and Stiles wanted to die. 

“You were… amazing yesterday, Stiles.” Oh, oh. 

Stiles flushed bright red and smiled shyly at Derek, “I wasn’t amazing.. I passed out and- Oh!” Derek just raises his eyebrows at him giving him a sly grin. “How did I get to my room?” Derek starts to turn red again. 

“I, uh, carried you after your dad said you just needed to sleep it off.” He stammered out in the cutest way possible. 

Stiles laughed like an idiot and put his hand on Derek’s without thinking, “thanks Derek.” He takes his hand off Derek’s a little abashedly and grabs some grapes which he eats quickly. Not missing how Derek tracks the movement. 

Stiles gives silent thanks that he doesn’t have to eat much to feel full grabs another handful of grapes and stands up to check the ‘operating room’. He’s immediately covered in the bad vibes Scott and Melissa brought from Gerard's attack. Stiles pops the last couple grapes into his mouth and spreads his hands over the table this time actually cleansing the space before the a gorgeous wolf can distract him. 

After Stiles finishes the room feels lighter, he turns around and isn’t surprised at all to find Derek watching him. “Did anything else happen after I knocked out yesterday? It was kinda early.”

Derek nods and tells him that Deaton showed up late last night and how John offered Deaton a room. 

Stiles looks at Derek and the eye contact feels, heavier this time. “Thanks again, Derek.” He says with a wink. Derek’s chest warms when he catches the wink and he watches as Stiles walks out of the room and he definitely was not staring at Stiles’ ass. 

“Eugh, Derek you smell horny. Gross,” Cora says as she passes by him.

“She’s right, Der.” Laura laughs in his ear, because of course her and Cora are together. 

“What are you two even doing?”

Laura and Cora look at each other, then back at him. “Exploring,” They say in unison and bust out laughing. 

Blushing like a virgin, Derek walks back to the kitchen to eat more fruit when he sees the platter that used to be covered in grapes, berries and apples is now covered in cherries. “I wonder if he did this on purpose,” Derek asks himself, feeling the heat in his face start to move lower.


	2. Chaper 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I might not have my computer for a while. Imma try to keep the updates coming but idk how easy it'll be with my tablet. I'm posting this chapter early for this reason lmao. Also plz comment and tell me what up, I'm new and I can't get better unless I get some feedback.

The Stilinski house was fucking crazy. Derek had hardly been living there for four days when Laura and Cora literally backed him into a corner and demanded his input on their current situation. 

“Derek, you’re killing me right now.” Laura growled,

“Well, Laura, I don’t know what you want me to say!” He snarls back with an aborted shrug. 

Cora just sits there looking between her older siblings, and then down to her nails when she got bored of the back and forth. “Oh my god, how about this? Who else is going to let us live in their huge,” she waves her hand around, “and heavily warded house.” 

Derek and Laura both stop growling and look at her.

“There’s also the single human mother and her wolf baby who is six!” Cora is whisper-yelling at Laura now, “And he has never been taught anything other than the basic shit Deaton,” they all roll their eyes. “I know, stop it. He doesn’t know anything about control and that could be a problem very soon.”

“We don’t know what Stiles is though!” Derek whispers urgently. That just gets him two unimpressed looks.

“Derek, sweetie,” Laura starts with another eyeroll. “I think you’re just upset that our host hasn’t submitted to you and let you bend him over.. I don’t know,” she waves her hand in a absent circle, “any flat surface?” At the end of her little rant Derek is pink with embarrassment and unable to think of a comeback.

“Well…” They all jump when they hear a loud crash and Stiles’ creative swearing. Derek scowls heatedly at his sisters while they hold each other and shake with barely contained laughter. “Well,” he says sharply, “that’s beside the point.” He mutters quietly.

“Yeah, it is.” Cora snickers, “so..?” The vibe gets more serious after that. 

“We stay?” Laura asks.

Derek and Cora look at each other, then back to Laura, nodding slowly. Laura just smirked like a smug ass and sauntered off to do… whatever she does. Cora looked at Derek and shrugged before she took off, leaving him alone and still in the corner. Derek, after a slightly intense internal debate, goes to find Stiles.

\----

Since the day his dad brought Scott and Melissa to the house, Stiles’ magic has been going a little haywire. He’s just so enraged by the whole situation. He would gladly rip Gerards throat out but the old man was well defended. A venomous hiss slipped past his lips, that asshole put a ring of solomon’s seal around the village immediately after he found his daughter’s body. Stiles could hardly get close to the outskirts before his skin started to literally burn. It was an infuriating situation but at least Gerard still doesn’t know who he is. 

Stiles sits cross legged on a pillow in the center of his room. The windows wide open and a steady breeze blowing smoke from the incense all over, the earthy smell helping to calm him down a little. He pushes his awareness out and runs his magic over everything around him. Pushing further he runs his mind over the lines of the wards surrounding the house. They all hum appreciatively when he adds some of his overflowing energy. The house shudders slightly with the new boost in power. Withdrawing his consciousness, Stiles focuses on the electricity thrumming through his veins. He pulls his magic into his stomach, up his throat and out of his mouth. Opening his eyes he lets out an annoyed sigh at the massive ball of lightning floating above his hands. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do with all of this?’ Stiles wonders while pulling the excess energy away from his magic, making it look like little glowing moons floating around a giant glowing planet. 

Someone opening his door and letting out a startled gasp breaks his focus and he loses his hold on the magic in front of him. The lights slam into his chest with a loud ‘thud’ and send Stiles flying backwards. He’s thrown backwards against the wall and the resulting shockwave of defensive magic and pure force cracks the wall and blows the windows out. ‘Again..’ he hears hesitant footsteps and holds a hand out to halt whoever is approaching while he fights to stomp his instincts down. Hearing a low growl Stiles shakes his head to straighten his vision out, his short brown hair puffs slightly from the action. When the haze clears from his eyes his heart drops. Stiles looks at the hand he still has raised and wills his long talons to recede. He looks up and sees a mildly alarmed Derek still being held in place by his magic.

“Uh, Stiles-”

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry!” Derek levels him with an assessing glare when Stiles drops the spell. “You startled me and I had my magic out in the open and my instincts run on the defensive side and can get pretty crazy when I’m vulnerable like that and ah shit you probably wanna know about the claws and-”

“Stiles!” Derek yells, effectively stopping his Stiles’ rant and reducing him to owlish blinking. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I should’ve made more noise or something,” Stiles gives a bashful huff of laughter. “I’m not expecting you to tell me, because you haven’t already, but your eyes… changed colors… What are you, Stiles?”

“Ahhh…” He scratches his neck nervously,

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, no I will. It’s just like, a lot of people freak out and I really don’t want to scare you away.” His cheeks start to burn when that last part slips out and Derek isn’t doing much better. 

“I doubt you can scare me away, Stiles.” Derek mutters and rolls his eyes. He startles minutely when Stiles flashes his eyes at him and cackles delightedly. ‘One white eye and one black eye?’ Derek might be a little wary but he’s not scared, nope.

“Well… I don’t exactly know where to start,” he walks past Derek and beckons for him to follow him down the stairs. “My mom was the same as me and my dad is human obviously. I don’t really know much about any of this because my mom died when I was so young. I’m not entirely sure what we’re called to be honest.” Derek follows Stiles until they make it to his back yard and Stiles turn around to face him. It’s an overcast day but it’s still warm and dry. “I think the most accurate word for what I am is demon.” He waits for Derek to react and pouts a little when all he gets is a cocked eyebrow. “That was anticlimactic... anyways, I’m a demon basically but it’s not like you read about where we’re all evil and out to harvest souls or whatever. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never killed anyone but believe me the deserved it. My main thing, however, is healing.” He looks at Derek who finally reacts, “I know right? Who ever heard of a demon of healing? But my mom was and the acorn doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Stiles waves a hand over himself awkwardly, “so I guess that’s it, I’m a demon who helps people.”

“You’ve killed people though?” He gives Derek an unimpressed look.

“Yes,” is all he gives.

“They deserved it?”

“Yupp.”

“How many?”

Stiles presses his lips into a thin line. “Four.”

“Why haven’t you killed Gerard?” Stiles hisses quietly in warning.

“It’s not like I haven’t tried! He’s got a flower planted around Beacon that keeps me from getting close. I uhh… I killed his daughter last yea-” he’s cut off by the choked noise Derek makes and he rushes forward only to have the wolf flinch away.

“Y-you killed Kate?” What the hell?

“Are you ok, Der-”  
“Answer me!”

“Whoa, yes I killed Kate Argent. She burned a family alive in their home I had-” Derek cuts him off again.

“I know, it was MY family.”

Stiles is at a loss for words, why is Derek so angry? He looks so close to wolfing out and his emotions are too wild, Stiles reacts instinctively and shifts. The demon bolts away from the wolf towards the woods where he is almost immediately lost in the shade. He only runs far enough that he knows Derek didn’t follow before he circles back silently and climbs a tree right past the edge of the woods so he can observe the wolf through narrowed eyes. 

After an underwhelming five minutes of watching Derek fight his shift Stiles slides down his tree in a very serpent-esque way. His inky black skin still hiding him in the shadows, Stiles does his best to stay silent when he shifts back. He move cautiously, his magic is geared more towards protections and healing. If he has to subdue a raging werewolf there’s a good chance he’ll be out for a few days. He already feels light headed from his holding spell earlier. 

Stiles throws a small silencing enchantment around himself and walks to the edge of the woods. Laura and Cora both barrel through the back door and try to calm Derek down, wrapping him in a hug that’s probably to restrain him more than reassure him. ‘What the fuck..’ Stiles is so confused. 

Over the strange scene before him Stiles hears his dad scream, “What the fuck did you do to my son?” Pointing an accusatory finger at all three wolves, his dad gets ready to explode on them and before that happens Stiles decides to stop observing and become an active participant in the situation again.

“Hey! Dad, I’m fine,” shouting above the dramatics Stiles makes sure to keep a decent distance away from Derek. He does meet the wolf’s eyes as he’s coming back to himself and while Derek looks ashamed and embarrassed Stiles flashes his eyes to show he is up to the challenge. 

Derek looks down.

“Stiles! What the hell happened to your room?” His dad’s heated question cuts through the pissing contest, that Stiles was clearly winning. 

Wincing when he realized he didn’t fix any of the damage to his wall and windows Stiles deflates. “Uh, my bad, dad. I guess I forgot to fix the wall.”

“You,” again with the finger, Stiles rolls his eyes. “You, you- Gah!” His dad throws his hands up in exasperation. “I’m gonna go ask Melissa to make meat pies and I’m going to eat all. of. them.”

“Wha- Don’t be rude!” Stiles shouts after his dad as he walks back into the house. “Great,” he mumbles when he turns back to the initial problem. Seeing two sets of angry, female eyes stiles calls over his shoulder, “Deaton! I think I need a mediator!” 

The older wolf is standing beside and slightly in front of him in seconds, ‘like a spell’ Stiles giggles before he can suppress it. Deaton gives a look over his shoulder. 

“What’s going on, Stiles?” Deaton asks in a slightly irritated, but otherwise passive tone. His eyes are back on the Hales, taking in their auras Stiles guesses. 

“I, uh, I told Derek I killed Kate-” Cora and Laura gasp and share a look, each one grabbing on to one of Derek’s arms to keep him grounded. Stiles gets an unimpressed look from Deaton. He starts to feel jittery again. “He asked! Or he was asking, about who I’ve killed and I didn’t want him to think that I’m like the stories. He knows I’m a demon now and I was just trying to show him that I only go after monsters and, an-”

Deaton puts his hand up, effectively stopping Stiles’ little breakdown. 

Stiles sighs, “whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Stiles give a weak wave of his hand in the general direction of the wolves who are all still silent. Laura is looking at him with a mix of fear and awe and Cora looks like she’s about to start bawling. ‘Weird…’ Stiles is still really confused. He lets a defeated sigh escape when he meets Deaton’s eyes, “he hates me.” When he says his he lets a little venom soak into the words. His eyes slide from Deaton to Derek and Stiles feels a wave of irritation sweep over him. “He can’t even look at me…”

Stiles turns to walk back into the woods when he hears “I wanted to kill her.” barely above a whisper and that makes him stop. 

He turns again, not letting the fact that he’s pretty much twirling in circles right now slip his mind. Derek is finally looking at him with an expression of heart-shattering guilt.

“I wanted to kill her so bad.”

‘Ohhhhh. Oh shit, I’m such an asshole.’ Stiles feels a confusing mix of emotions, he’s still confused and angry at Derek for his freak out but those two are quickly being smothered and extinguishes by the sympathy he feels for the wolves in front of him. 

“It seems you did not need a ‘mediator’, Stiles.” Deaton says somewhat smugly, “Laura, Cora?” He snaps the two sisters attention away from where it was focused on Derek. Something about his tone tells the sisters to hide their shock and hold their questions till later. “I was hoping you two could help me teach Scott some new methods of control. His shift is coming earlier than we expected.” 

They nod sharply and spare their brother one last worried look before they make to follow Deaton inside. Cora sniffles when she walks by but she smiles weakly at Stiles. Laura puts her hand on Stiles neck and stops before she passes him. 

“Our mom used to talk about a demon like you,” Stiles heart stutters, he knows where this is going. “We were raised to see the world in shades of grey. Our mom always told us that her demon friend saved her countless times and that her magic was for healing.” Laura hesitates and leans in a little closer to Stiles’ ear, “was she-” Stiles gives her a pleading look and nods furiously. He doesn’t want to lose control of his emotions right now. 

Laura seems to understand and she starts to go, sliding her hand from his neck to his shoulder, effectively scent marking him. 

Stiles shakes his head at the shock of the subtle acceptance. This whole thing went in a totally different direction than what he was expecting. 

Now it’s just him and Derek. Again. Except this time there’s fifteen feet of awkward tension between them. 

“So..”

“I’m sorry!” Derek startles Stiles with his sudden outburst. “I-my anchor.. I, uh, lost her in the f-fire.” 

‘His mom,’ Stiles silently observes.

Heaving another great sigh as the last of the tension drains from his body, Stiles moves to close the distance between him and Derek and, when Derek doesn’t flinch away or run, Stiles wraps him in a massive bone crushing hug. 

Standing there in shock Derek goes rigid and when Stiles goes to move away, smelling slightly sad at Derek’s lack of response. Derek shoots his arms out to grab Stiles and pull him back into the embrace. 

They stand there, hugging tightly with tears falling quietly, for what feels like hours and seconds all at the same time. 

Derek feels something fall into place inside of him and when he realizes what just happened he lets a breathy “oh,” fall past his parted lips. 

“An Argent took my anchor too,” Stiles mutters as he playfully shoves Derek, breaking their hug. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and looks around for wherever his sweater had fallen when he shifted. 

Giving up on the search Stiles looks back to a stunned and sullen Derek when he gets an idea, a possibly stupid idea but he’s pretty sure Derek is into him at this point so it can’t hurt to ask.

“Do you want to chase me?” Stiles asks, blushing furiously and waving his hand behind him at the woods in a vague sweeping motion. 

Derek looks at Stiles, smiling shyly and also starting to blush. “I really do,” he says coyly. 

“Alright, notice how I said chase,” Stiles shimmies out of his pants and laughs at Derek when he tries to avert his eyes a few seconds too late, “and not catch!” Stiles flings the trousers at Derek’s face, giving him something to track with.

By the time Derek has managed to get the pants off his face Stiles is gone. Derek breathes in Stiles’ scent and takes off after the trail of cinnamon and laughter Stiles left behind.

“I’m so screwed,” Derek says to himself and he hears a burst of laughter almost right in his ear. He whips around to see dark skin and a long tail sprinting away from him through the trees. Derek flies after him at top speed, letting his shift go all the way. He falls to all fours and shakes slightly before he catches stiles looking at him, also fully shifted-wow. Stiles is hanging from a tree branch, upside down like a bat and grinning mischievously. 

With a weird hiss-laugh Stiles flips backwards and without breaking a stride he bounding away from Derek again. Derek yips excitedly and follows close behind, trying to get close enough to tackle the demon. 

They run like this until the sun sinks behind the horizon and the sky is pink and mellow orange. Stiles looks behind him and slows slightly as he does. Derek seizes the opportunity and leaps at a the giddy demon, landing on his back and sending them both rolling on the forest floor.

When they both shift back they’re breathing heavily, Stiles propped up against some gnarled roots from an oak tree and Derek on top of Stiles, the wolf preventing him from running again. 

It’s about this time that Stiles realizes they’re both naked and.. extremely hard. He can feel his dick pushed against Derek’s leg and Derek’s against his hip. 

Stiles watches Derek’s eyes tracing his tattoos, “They’re the spells I’m allowed to use.” Stiles tells him. 

“Allowed?” Derek keeps looking at the artwork. 

“Demons have a lot of magic so in order to even the playing field for everyone else,” he gives a half shrug, Derek’s body on his preventing him from doing much more, “We can only use a few spells, I was born with most of these.” Derek raises his eyebrows but still examines the tattoos, Stiles gives an amused huff. “Yeah the color and ‘extras’ show up when you use the spells successfully,” He turns his head to the side showing his wolfsbane flowers. “Like these, the white wolfsbane showed up after I healed your sister.”

Derek hums his understanding when he finally meets Stiles’ eyes. Stiles doesn’t even have time to feel self-conscious before Derek leans in and draws him into a searing kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud hum reverberated in the air as Stiles walked around the wards on the perimeter of his property. Derek couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that the wards ended right where the woods began. He’s following Stiles like a lost puppy, wide eyed and in awe of the power he’s seeing displayed. 

Long strands of green light and fascinating ribbons of shadow dance with each other in an elegant spiral, sliding down Stiles’ arms. The vibrant, forest green coming from a cluster of thorny vines with flowers Derek has never seen before. The tattoo is huge and it covers Stiles’ whole right forearm and Derek watches with heavy intrigue as the vines slowly creep up above the demon’s elbow. 

The wolf is even more enthralled by the shadows Stiles is casting into the wards. He can’t pinpoint exactly how wide the darkness is. His eyes won’t focus properly but he can tell that the ribbons are completely devoid of all light and color. It’s like Stiles has sliced a strip out of reality and Derek is looking into a realm his mind can’t comprehend. Derek’s eyes travel up Stiles’ left arm to the source of the shadows and he’s shocked to see the inked-almost cartoonish-storm clouds on his shoulder rolling and flickering like an actual storm is raging on his body. The rain must be the magic Stiles is pouring into his wards. 

Derek is so amazed by everything Stiles does and, judging by the sly glance Stiles throws over his shoulder, he knows it.

“Alright, almost done Grumps!” Stiles rolls the pet-name off his tongue and Derek lets a mock growl rumble in his chest. The wolf just rolls his eyes when Stiles responds with, “my point exactly!”

Stiles shakes his hand like he’s trying to dry them when he completes his lap around the property and gives a satisfied hum when the last of his magic sinks into the wards and is received with a bright flare of rich, emerald light that leaves Derek blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes. 

“Stiles,” Stiles just blinks at him with wide innocent eyes. “You could have warned me.” Derek grumbles, trying to distract Stiles until his vision clears so he can retaliate. 

“Could have, Derek.” Stiles says and Derek can hear the wink in his tone. Stiles turns to start making his way across the massive clearing to his house. “Could, being the key wo-” He cuts off when Derek tackles him to the ground. 

Stiles feels Derek’s weight on top of him, his hands on his sides keeping him from hitting the ground too hard. Derek flips him over (not after grinding down on his ass.. hard) Stiles fixes Derek with a wary look and he becomes even more worried when the grin Derek is wearing spreads and starts to look a little manic. 

“Derek?” He ventures cautiously. The wolf’s eyes dance with mirth and Stiles can feel his fingers slowly moving up his hips to the soft skin of his sides. “Derek, don’t you fucking dARE!” Stiles screams when Derek digs his fingers in and starts tickling Stiles mercilessly. Stiles jerks around in Derek’s strong grip, he might be way faster than a wolf but he’s nowhere near as strong. They’re both laughing hysterically and Stiles is still shrieking in a very masculine way, yupp manliest screeches ever. 

Stiles manages to get his legs up under Derek’s torso and he pushes as hard as he can to try and separate himself from his attacker. Stiles might have ‘accidentally’ slipped and kicked Derek in the crotch which is why Stiles is now running at top speed away from the wolf as he slowly gets his bearings back.

Stiles wishes he could reign in his laughter, but damn that is some funny ass shit right there. He spares a glance over his shoulder to where Derek was and another wave of laughter is startled out of him when he sees that the gap between the two of them is closing fast. Damn it’s hard to sprint when you’re splitting your sides from the get-go.

Derek leaps on Stiles and for the second time in twenty minutes Stiles is tackled to the ground with Derek above him. At least he managed to twist this time so he’s looking up at his captor and not face-first in the grass. 

The sun is high in the spring sky and Stiles get’s caught off guard by how beautiful Dererk is. The sunlight hits him from just the right angle and Stiles feels a strange mix of emotions settle in his stomach. Every inch of contact with Derek is alight with electricity and the magic all around them comes alive in vivid shimmers of any color imaginable. 

Derek and Stiles never break eye contact, and after Stiles’ magic settles he feels whole. He feels calm for the first time since his mom was murdered. ‘Oh, shit’ he thinks and a tiny “oh,” slips out before he can clamp his mouth shut. 

Derek gives a low growl, almost like he’s asking a question and Stiles, unaware of what his body is doing, bares his throat as much as he can. All the fight leaves his body and his muscles relax. 

Derek is taken aback by how voluntarily Stiles submitted. He’s never gotten the demon to give in so easily. He only hesitates for half a second, though, before his wolf surges to the surface and he pushes his face into Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles gives a small gasp and he arches into Derek when the wolf moves his hands from Stiles’ wrists that he had pinned above his head, down his arms and back to his sides. The skin is still sensitive from Derek’s attack and Stiles gasps harshly when the touch sends heat straight to his already hardening cock. The wolf moves his nose at a deliberately slow pace up and down Stiles’ neck, across his throat and over his jaw. Stiles, on some level, registers that Derek has never scented him like this before. This seems serious, heavy in a way he’s never experienced with anyone else. He tangles his fingers in Derek’s thick, dark hair and pulls the wolf back so they can look at each other. They both stare into the other’s eyes, pupils blown and their breathing is ragged and hot.

They both move in at the same time, closing the gap between them, lips crashing together. Stiles sighs happily at the contact and Derek takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Stiles mouth. In a flash Stiles rolls them over so he’s straddling Derek and sitting firmly on top of Derek’s erection. He grinds down the growl Derek releases vibrates down to his bones.

Stiles kind of feels like an asshole when he uses his gyration to distract Derek enough for him to literally flip off of his hips and land gracefully on his feet. A werewolf’s instinct tells them to claim and make their partner submit, but a demon’s instinct is to play and Stiles’ flashing eyes is a sure sign that his instincts have taken over. He’s given Derek a taste of his submission but if the wolf wants it all he has to win Stiles’ games. 

An aggravated rumble starts in the back of Derek’s throat and before he can move to follow Stiles the demon shifts and runs away leaving behind a trail of arousal and his weird chirping laughter. Derek is on his hands and feet, shifting seconds later and taking off after his demon. 

A mismatched pair of eyes watches quietly as a huge black wolf with glowing blue eyes stalks by. Obviously the scent here is strongest but Derek doesn’t know how Stiles’ magic works entirely yet. Or at least that’s what Stiles thinks before those glowing blue eyes snap in his direction and the wolf pounces forward, digging into the roots where stiles has coiled around himself like living shadows. Stiles hisses in delighted surprise, he definitely underestimated his pursuer and he gives another chip of laughter before he slips through another opening in the roots. He’s got about two seconds before Derek realizes his scent has moved and he makes to run again when a clawed hand closes around his ankle. He turns around, shifting slowly back to human and he looks at Derek with obvious surprise. 

“I know you better than you think,” he tells Stiles smugly as he pulls roughly on the demons half shifted leg and into his lap. “Stop running from me, ok?” Stiles just nods dumbly, no one’s ever caught him or even come close before. 

Derek still looks sceptical and to show him he’s done playing… for today, Stiles leans in and nuzzles Derek across his collarbone, hearing the wolf’s breath hitch let’s Stiles know that he made the right move. Even though he’s pretty sure he and Derek are stuck with each other, but that’s a thought for later when he can get Deaton alone. 

“Carry me?” Derek huffs a laugh but Stiles batts his eyes and Derek picks him up without a word. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and nuzzles in again, he smiles to himself when he hears a pleased rumble start next to him.

Still feeling playful, Stiles bites down lightly on Derek’s shoulder. When he feels hands failing to grab him properly he swings his legs out of Derek’s bridal style carry and he wraps them around the other man’s waist. Derek hums his approval and shows it by grabbing Stiles’ ass with both hands, kneading hard and purposefully slow. ‘Oh wolfy can play’ Stiles is happy that Derek can keep up. 

They’re almost at the edge of the woods again, and the house is relatively close to the trees on this side so Derek stops and leans Stiles up against a sturdy oak, pinning him in between a tree and a hard place. He can’t help but laugh at that one and that get’s him a quizzical look. 

“Sorry,” he really needs to work on controlling his laughter. “It’s just- I’m in between a tree!” Derek looks a little worried, “and a hard place!” Stiles points in between him and Derek and is crying with laughter when he finishes. 

Derek can barely suppress the smile that wants to make and appearance. Instead he just leans in and bites on Stiles’ bottom lip, which effectively shuts him up.

“We should get back,” Stiles says when they break the kiss. Derek nods and laces his fingers with Stiles’ after he puts the demon down. 

Stiles is looking at Derek out of the corner of his eye and Derek thinks about ignoring it but, against his better judgement, he asks, “what Stiles?”

“I was just thinking, it’s been almost two weeks. We’ve been courting this whole time but I don’t really know anything about you… well your past. I actually think I know a lot about you in this present moment.” Derek scoffs, “No seriously! Like I know your favorite color is green and you love blackberries. I know what your wolf looks like… you love kids and your favorite trees are oak trees.” He blushes when he looks at Derek who’s just staring incredulously. 

“How could you possibly know all of that?”

“Well for starters my blackberry reserves are nearly half empty,” he playfully nudges Derek with his shoulder when he blushes. “You can’t ever look away when I use this stuff,” Stiles flicks his hand up and a few balls of green light appear over his fingers. He makes the lights dance around a bit and then giggles stupidly when he sees Derek staring, transfixed. “You always push me up against oak trees,” He winks and Derek smirks back. “I see how you are with Scott, it’s fucking precious.” He looks pensive for a moment. “I guess what I’m saying is I might not know what made you the way you are now, but I do know who you are.” He and Derek come to a stop outside of the back door. “You have to be going through something similar, right? No one’s ever come close to catching my before and you already know a bunch of my tricks.”

They make eye contact and Stiles feels the same seriousness from earlier. Derek lets go of Stiles hand and cups his face gently. “I do, but I still have a lot of questions.” He sounds almost afraid. 

“Well duh,” Stiles jokes. “I’d hope you do, I love talking about me.” 

Derek huffs a small laugh and Stiles laughs too after a beat. 

The door swings open when Stiles gesture at it and he and Derek both jump when they hear two startled yelps. 

“I told them not to, Stiles.” Scott says from the doorway leading to the kitchen, giving Cora and Laura a critical glare. 

Derek is bright red when stiles asks, “how did you not hear them?”

“I was distracted..”

“Awh, Der-”

“Ohmygawd, gross. You two are like sickeningly sweet.” Cora says through fake gags. Laura just beams at Derek, it’s unnerving. 

“Right… Well I am going to go talk to Deaton about something real quick,” He says turning back to Derek. “I’ll let you deal with.. this,” he waves his hand at Laura. She growls playfully and smacks his ass as he walks by.

“Ow! Derek, defend my honor,” he whines. They all just laugh, ‘oh, whatever’ Stiles scoffs and moves into the kitchen. “Scotty!” He yells and scoops the giggling mess of a child into his arms. “How’s it going? Can you shift yet?”

Scott sticks his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “No, but I can do this!” He holds his hands up in front of stiles and pushes little baby claws out.

“Oh my god!” Stiles screams.

“Stiles wha-” Derek rushed in with his sisters behind him, they’re obviously not done with him.

“Derek look at this!” Stiles grabs Scott and holds him up in front of Derek. Scott’s laughing hysterically and Derek looks confused until Scott holds his hand up to the older wolf and pushes his claws out.

Cora and Laura coo at Scott from behind Derek who looks broken. 

“Derek?” Scott asks drawing his hands back slowly, he turns in Stiles’ arms to give him a questioning look. “Did I do something bad?” 

Derek is making choked off noises and Stiles doesn’t know what to do when he sees a tear slip from the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, Grumps, you ok? Talk to me.”

Scott wraps his arms around Stiles’ neck and hides his face from Derek.

“I haven’t seen a pup since the fire,” manages to get out. He wipes his eyes fiercely and Laura and Cora drape themselves on Derek’s back. 

“Hey, see Scott. You didn’t do anything wrong. Derek just misses his family,” Stiles feels his heart breaking as he tries to reassure Scott.

Scott pulls back and looks at Stiles, his brow is furrowed in thought. He gives Stiles a look and nods before he pushes himself out of Stiles’ grasp and launches himself at Derek. There are three simultaneous gasps and a stunned Derek with a baby werewolf climbing his front two wrap his arms around the older wolf’s neck and nuzzle into his chest. 

In a matter of seconds Derek drops to his knees and brings his arms up, closing Scott in a tight embrace before his body is wracked with sobs. Cora and Laura follow suit and silently wrap their brother in one of their trademark group hugs. 

Stiles feels like he’s intruding and he makes to back up when he catches Laura’s eye. She gives him a look that Stiles interprets as ‘I’m going to find you later’, he nods once and leaves the wolves. 

When he leaves the kitchen Stiles is startled by Melissa who’s standing against the wall next to the door silently crying. She smiles weakly at him and that’s when Stiles decides that this situation hits too close to home for his taste. He nearly runs away from the kitchen to the side of the house where he knows Deaton is staying. 

Shaking himself and settling his emotions, he knocks on Deaton’s door.

“Come in, Stiles.”

Stiles opens the door and steps inside the room that looks more like an office. He leans against the door when he shuts it with a heavy sigh. 

“Can we talk?” Deaton raises his eyebrows but nods. “Do you mind if I..?” He makes a vague circle gesture and Deaton shakes his head. 

Stiles snaps his fingers and a soundproof goes up around them. He looks around the room, “Do you ever sleep?”

“Yes, Stiles.” The older man points to the corner to Stiles’ right where a cot sits, covered in books. “Did you come in here just to inquire about my sleeping habits?” Enigmatic as always.

“No I… I think something happened.” Deaton waits with a neutral facial expression. “Between Derek and I, you know we’ve been courting right?” He nods, “ok well today we were together and we were wrestling and he was tickling me but then I felt something shift inside of me and all of the magic around us became visible, like rainbow of rainbows visible, and then he growled for me to submit and I did without even thinking,” Deaton’s eyebrows shoot up again,” I know! Anyway, my body just moved on it’s own accord and like I said, immediate submission, then he scented me and I felt like I was on fire but then this weight settled in me and I felt everything calm down, but everything flashed Deaton! All the magic just flared up! I don’t know wh-”

“Stiles, calm down.” Deaton thankfully stopped his rant. “Have you noticed any changes in Derek’s behavior?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, the scene in the kitchen popped into his mind of course, but so did the chase earlier. Derek found him.

“He caught me,” it was barely above a whisper but he knew Deaton would hear. “In the woods, I was the shadow under some roots and he found me almost right away, then when I tried to slip away, he caught me.” Stiles looked up at Deaton when he made a small noise.

“Anything else?”

“Well I’m sure you heard what happened in the kitchen.”

“Yes,” he looks thoughtful, that’s hardly ever a good sign. “I think, and you need to stay calm when I say this, Stiles,” the demon nods warily, “I think you are Derek’s anchor.” Stiles nods, he suspected. “In addition to that, though, I think that Derek has become your anchor.” 

Stiles hisses coldly, but otherwise he stays where he’s standing and keeps his cool.

“This could be good for you Stiles, I know you’re afraid of losing yours again but if you let him in it would bring an element of peace and balance that you haven’t had for years now.”

Stiles looks at his feet, his eyes burn.

“Gerard will kill him.” 

“Stiles, Gerard can’t find this place. I can see the clouds on your shoulder, you’ve used that spell a lot. I can see the difference in them after today to be honest.”

Deaton gives him a serious look, “talk to him, Stiles. It’s not good for either of you to leave this hanging in the air between you two, unresolved. I can tell you that Derek has the same questions and fears as you.”

That get’s his attention, “have you talked to Derek?”

“Ask him,” is all he gets before Deaton waves him away.

Stiles huffs and drops the soundproof. “This is my house you know.”

“I’m actually paying rent, so this room is mine.” He gives a small smile when Stiles throws his hands up and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

Stiles slowly makes his way down the hallway, back towards the kitchen. There’s an odd tension in the air and he sees no signs of life, which is odd. He was with Deaton for what, fifteen minutes?

He passes the kitchen, empty. He walks through the ‘operating room’, nothing. He’s starting to get a little nervous. Walking past the stairs to check the other downstairs rooms he hears a small scuff. Slowly, he looks up and before he can register what he’s seeing a child sized flash is falling down on him while roaring an adorable battle cry. 

Stiles might not be as strong as a werewolf but he still has some muscle, he could have easily caught Scott but he goes down. He does his best to keep the screaming, giggling puppy on top of him but when he hits the floor he’s scooped up by Cora who’s red with laughter. 

Stiles sees Melissa step out from one of the bedrooms, also laughing and then he hears Laura and Derek come down the stairs with his dad behind them, probably so he doesn’t fall down the stairs because he’s doubled over. Stiles just lays where he is laughing along with everyone else.

This is the lightest he’s felt in ages he thinks to himself. The epiphany must flash on his face because Derek stops his chuckling and steps over to pull Stiles up to his feet.

“I got you Stiles!” Scott yelled pointing at him victoriously.

He actually did, Stiles smiles so fondly at the boy that Scott is blushing and retreating behind Melissa. “You, really did Scotty.”

He leans back on Derek who’s rubbing small circles into his back and Stiles can’t help the sigh he lets out at the contact. He does immediately realize what he’s done, though, and that’s enough to get him running up the stairs muttering something about finding a shirt.

Stiles isn’t surprised when Derek follows him, he’s actually relieved that Derek got the memo. He turns on his heel when they’re both in his room and shuts the door his usual way. 

Of course, they immediately lean into each others space and start kissing. Stiles remembers his initial goal and gently pushes Derek back after a few minutes. Derek looks confused.

“I think we should talk,”

“Uh-oh..” Derek looks crestfallen.

“No!” Stiles yells so suddenly Derek jumps, “sorry, hold on.” Stiles raises a soundproof and the focuses back on Derek. “Not one of those talks, I mean about what we were talking about earlier. Maybe some other stuff..” Stiles trails off, he looks at Derek and see the relief wash over his face.

“Ok, I’ll start.” Derek offers and continues after Stiles nods. “What do your eyes mean?”

That caught Stiles guard, “that’s your first question?” He laughs, “ok, I don’t know for sure but I think it’s like a natural defense mechanism to confuse prey. The whole one white one black eye definitely throws people off.”

“You just referred to people as prey,” Derek unhelpfully points out. 

“I’m not gonna sugar coat it, Grumps. Even the good demons,” he jabs his thumb at his chest, “only hunt people. I’m actually a vegetarian if you haven’t noticed.” He smiles at himself, “alright my turn, what does your tattoo mean?” Derek goes rigid, “or not, if you don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles adds hastily.

Derek sighs, “no, it’s just, I still have a hard time talking about my family.” His eyes slid over Stiles appraisingly, “but you make it easier.” Stiles might have melted a little. “My tattoo is a-”

“Triskelion! I know..” Stiles stops awkwardly when Derek raises his eyebrow at him. “You wolves and your damn eyebrows,” he mutters.

“Anyway, the triskelion was-is,” he corrects himself quickly. “It is my family’s pack symbol. It symbolizes different things to each of us. To me it’s like the cosmic scales, karma and all that stuff.”

“Huh.. that’s actually really cool and a little serendipitous.” Derek gives a looks that says ‘I’m not following’, Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’m like a spirit of retribution, Derek. Karma?” 

The realization hit Derek like a ton of bricks, holy shit Stiles was right.

“Alright, your turn.” Stiles looked at Derek with a slightly cocked head.

Derek sat in silence for a minute, it looked like he was struggling with something. 

“You can ask, whatever it is you’re worried about we’re gonna eventually talk about it.”

Silence again, they’re sitting cross-legged on Stiles bed now, knees inches apart. Stiles slides his hands over Derek’s and squeezes. “It’s okay.”

“What did you mean,” Derek starts carefully, “when you said an Argent killed your anchor too?”

Stiles felt like he’d been slapped. His breath started coming in ragged heaves of his chest and the burning behind his eyes was back.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Derek start quickly but Stiles puts a hand up.

“No, it’s- it’s ok.” He takes a deep steadying breath. “When I was fourteen Gerard found out about my mom. He didn't know who she was or what she looked like, she stayed shifted the whole time he had her.” His voice is starting to break and Derek feels like the world’s biggest asshole. “He was about to kill her when she used an old spell to send her magic to me. She knew Gerard was too strong, too much of a monster for anyone to beat alone and in that moment she was terrified that he would find out about me.” Stiles eyes were glazed and overflowing with tears as he spoke, “I screamed for days, I thought she was trying to kill me. I saw through her eyes when she plunged her claws into her chest and sent her power to me. It took about a week for her power to settle in with mine and by the time it was done my dad, Melissa and Deaton weren’t sure if I’d ever come back to who I was before. The last thing she saw before she dies was Gerard’s enraged face, he was furious because she didn’t let him strike the final blow.”

Stiles crawled into Derek’s lap and buried his face in the crook of the wolf’s neck and sobbed. He shook like he was freezing despite the warm spring air and he clung to Derek like he was life itself. “You’re my anchor now,” Stiles mumbled against Derek’s skin and then pulled back, fear written over his features like he couldn’t believe what he’d just said. 

Derek stared in shock before his mouth moved of its own accord. “You’re mine too,”

The tension evaporated instantly and Stiles’ face melted into something truly vulnerable. He stood up and pulled Derek by his hands until he was standing too. Wordlessly Stiles Dropped one of Derek’s hands and led him by the other into the bathroom. 

“We’re stinking up my bad with all these,” Stiles waves his hands like he’s disgusted, “feelings.” He finishes with a weak smile and Derek huffs a laugh, which Stiles returns and after that they both dissolve into quiet laughter. “I feel so much better when you’re around, Derek, I’m glad I told you that.” Stiles hooks his thumbs on his waistband and drops his pants.

Derek jumps to avert his eyes and leave Stiles alone when the demon grabs his hand gently and asks, “stay?”

Stiles flicks his fingers out and the shower turn on behind him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He lets Stiles grab his pants and drop them and then pull him into the warm shower. Derek maneuvers them so they’re both standing under the wide spray of hot, soothing water and they just stand there. Holding each other tightly, gently swaying back and forth until Stiles breaks the lull and grabs a spicy smelling soap. He pours a generous amount into his hand and with the other he motions for Derek to spin around and show him his back. The wolf braces himself for the chill of the soap but he’s surprised by the fact that it’s warm. He moans quietly and lets Stiles massage the soap down his back and arms and, eventually, his ass. Stiles doesn’t rush himself, rubbing circles into his hair-dusted cheeks, slowly running his hand down the crack. Derek can’t stifle the loud whine that he lets out when Stiles starts to run his fingers in painfully slow circles around his hole. Then Stiles continues downward at a slightly quicker pace, rubbing Derek’s legs with the soap before he gently turns Derek around by his shoulders so he can do his front. Stiles rinses his hands off and pours another generous handful of soap before he steps up to and whispers, “close your eyes.” Derek does as he’s told and Stiles starts rubbing the soap into his hair, making sure to twist and pull a little when he massages the soap into the wolf’s scalp. Stiles starts to migrate down, rubbing soap on Derek’s face while avoiding his eyes, sliding his hands down Derek’s chest and shoulders. Stiles rubs over Derek’s nipples and he pinches and twists lightly, he gets another whine and Derek starts to pant lightly. 

When Stiles goes further south, that’s when he lets himself look at Derek’s dick fully for the first time. Stiles marvels at Derek’s thick bush of curly, dark hair. He’s thicker than Stiles thought but he guessed about right on the length and… “Is your dick pierced?”

“...yes?”

“How are you even real?” He thinks Derek tried to reply but that might have just been the strangled noise he made when Stiles dragged his soapy fingers through Derek’s bush and wrapped his hands around his achingly hard dick. Stiles slowly stroked up and down Derek’s length, making sure to soap up every inch of him. Derek growled low in his chest when Stiles’ hands drop down to his balls and he starts to really toy with Derek. 

Stiles gently pushed Derek fully under the water and quickly soaped himself up so that he could switch spots with Derek when he was done. 

Derek looked a little disappointed that he wasn’t going to be able to return the favor this time, Stiles just grinned wickedly when he switched with derek and rinsed off. 

He made sure to turn his back to Derek at one point so he could taunt the wolf further. Stiles popped his ass out and made sure to bend forward and rinse his legs slowly . He let out an excited noise when strong arms wrapped his waist and pulled him against his wolf. He turns easily in Derek’s arms and they both gasp when the move rubs their hard dicks together.

Stiles locks eyes with Derek, “Bed?” The wolf nods sharply.

Stiles turns the shower off and they step out into the foggy bathroom, Derek looks around a few times before he looks at Stiles and asks, “where are your towels?”

Stiles just rolls his eyes and waves his hands over both of them. 

“Of course,” Derek huffs before he grabs Stiles and half drags him to his bed. Derek tosses Stiles onto the bed and leaps on top of him, immediately sealing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth and the wolf pulls back smiling darkly.

That smile sent waves of heat down to his dick. Derek’s flared nostrils tell Stiles that the wolf can tell. 

Derek, with the same look on his face, slowly raises his finger to Stiles’ mouth and he pushes two past the demon’s lips. Stiles sucks Derek’s fingers the rest of the way in and holds eye contact while Derek slides his fingers in and out.

When his two fingers are totally slick with spit Derek move his whole body down until his mouth his right above Stiles extremely hard cock. Derek blows warm puffs of breath over his sensitive length while simultaneously rubbing his slick fingers over Stiles’ asshole. 

Stiles almost screams when Derek starts sucking him and he buries a finger to the knuckle inside his ass. The wolf sucks up and down slowly but he moves his fingers with purpose. It doesn’t take long before Stiles feels a second digit pushing into him. He lets out a heady moan and arches off the bed when Derek curls his fingers up and pushes on Stiles’ prostate.

“Der- please,” Stiles begs, breathless.

“Do you have-” He’s cut off by a bottle of lube hitting him in the chest. He huffs a raspy laugh, “ok, then.” He looks at Stiles with blown pupils, “I’ll go slow ok?” 

Stiles can feel the blunt pressure of Derek as he pushes inside of him and rather than answer his question he plants his heels on Derek’s ass and smiles playfully when he pulls with his legs and slams Derek a deep inside of him as he can go. 

“Please don’t go slow,” Stiles said, his voice gravelly and deep with arousal.

Derek flashed his eyes and let out a vicious growl before he drops his inhibitions and starts snapping his hips into Stiles, who gasps and breathes his name after every long hard thrust.

“Harder, Derek, oh my god YES!” Derek slid his hands under stiles back and lifted him slightly so he had better leverage. 

Seeing Derek’s exposed neck above him Stiles closes the distance and attacks with bites and long kisses, he can feel Derek’s thrusts getting more and more sporadic. Stiles is so caught up in the moment that he almost misses the growing thickness at the base of Derek’s dick.

He looks up and sees Derek looking at him with a question in his bright blue eyes. Making a split second decision Stiles nods furiously and Derek lets go entirely. Slamming all the way into Stiles with a final jerk of his hips he lets out a pleased growl when Stiles moans against his knot. 

Derek falls back, making sure to hold Stiles in place and then spins the demon so Derek is laying down and looking at Stiles’ long mole-dotted back. 

Realizing what Derek wants him to do Stiles puts his hands over Derek’s on his hips and laces their fingers together while he grinds down on Derek’s knot. Stiles can’t help but let out moan, after moan as Derek’s knot presses up against Stiles’ prostate over and over. He can hear Derek panting through his orgasm, pumping cum into Stiles with every flick of his hips. 

Derek lets go of Stiles’ hand and he slides his forward so that he can wrap both around Stiles cock. It doesn’t take long after that for Stiles to cry out Derek’s name and fall backwards against Derek’s broad, sweaty chest. They’re both panting heavily when Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and turns them both on their sides in a more comfortable position. Stiles falls asleep to the feeling of Derek’s knot filling him and the wolf nuzzling the back of his neck while they spooned. 

He doesn’t dream that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, I feel like my writing sounds like a highschooler's! Idk how long this is gonna be but something's telling me it's gonna be pretty long. I'm still gonna be without my computer for a while, it'll probs be around three weeks I'm gonna try to post another chapter before Saturday to compensate. Thanks for the kudos! I'm really excited that my first story isn't a total bust:))

The sounds of birds chirping came through the open windows along with a warm, lazy breeze. Stiles was sprawled across Derek’s lap, trying not to squirm at Derek’s feather light touch as he traces the demon’s tattoos. 

“What’s this one mean?” Derek asks, poking at the thorny vines on Stiles’ arm.

“This one holds my protection magics,” he replies.

“That’s it?”

“Oh you expected some kind of deep symbolic, mystical meaning behind them?” He waggles his eyebrows at Derek’s unimpressed expression. “I mean, thorns and stuff but I don’t even know what this plant is.”

Derek hums in response, slowly moving his finger up Stiles’ arm to his neck. “What about these? I know the wolfsbane is from Laura, but what about the others?”

“I kind of have an affinity for poisons,” he says bashfully. “All the plants around my neck are the different poisons I’ve taken from people. When I do the spell I did on Laura I have to pull the poison through my body and then push it into whatever container I’m using to catch it, a little bit of the poison stays, though, and that’s what makes the new tattoo each time.”

“There are a dozen different plants,” seriously it looks like he’s got a garden on his skin.

“Actually it’s closer to three dozen, maybe a little more.” He shrugs awkwardly. “The kids in Beacon used to get into the Argent gardens a lot,” Stiles sighs bitterly, “those people really grow a ton of poisonous plants.” He rolls over slightly so Derek can see his back and the wolf is shocked to see that Stiles is right. “Four wolfsbanes, three foxgloves, belladonna and woody nightshades, three angel's trumpets, may apple, moonflower, henbane, hemlock, castor, so much mistletoe,” Stiles shudders slightly, and then takes a deep breath. “Mandrake, oleander, umph-”

He’s cut off by a hand over his mouth, “I get it,” Derek’s eyes a flashing and he looks furious. After a tense minute, Derek lets a steadying breath out and looks down. “They’re monsters,” he shakes his head. 

“What about this one?” Stiles feels Derek’s fingers on the Storm clouds on his shoulder. 

“Those help me hide,” he hears a confused noise and he sighs. “I guess that everyone like me has their own ‘signature’ brand of magic. My other magics might be strong but they’re also common and not really demonic in origin.. Well, besides that fact that a demon is casting them.” Derek opens his mouth to say something but Stiles cuts him off, “hold on, it’s ok I want to tell you. If that’s what you were going to say.” He doesn’t get a response so he keeps going, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but when I shift it starts from this tattoo, I think it might actually be my ‘essence’ or whatever.” He clears his throat a little nervously. “I’ve never told anyone this, the magic from this is what I use to keep Gerard from finding us here. It’s also how I blend into the shadows so well.” That last part sounded sly and Derek fondly rolls his eyes.

“Ok.. What about this?” Stiles looks down to the massive, brightly colored snake coiled around his thigh and upper calf.

There’s a long pause and Stiles looks like he’s choosing his words carefully, “that’s what lets me us the poison from the tattoos on my neck. I can inject venom with my claws if I need to.” He turns to meet Derek’s eyes fully at this point. Sitting up with his legs tucked underneath him Stiles gives a serious look. “Before you ask, the story behind my other tattoos I need you to know it’s… not pretty. I’ll tell you because I trust you but you might see me differently after.” He trails off and looks away when he pulls his left leg up and against his chest, putting himself in a weird kneeling position so Derek can see the four images. A small human heart on the top of his foot, surrounded by the dead looking roots of a decaying oak tree placed at the bottom of his shin, a simple silver dagger above the tree with a sinister looking flame above the dagger, ending just below his knee.

Stiles looks at the wolf, a question in his eyes. Derek just nods and braces himself when Stiles takes a deep breath.

“Not all the things you hear about us a false, Derek. These were created when I ripped apart the souls of the people I killed and took a piece from them.” The wolf looks nervous but Stiles plows forward, not wanting to lose his moxy. “This one,” he points to the the heart, “came after the first time I killed someone. There was a man in Beacon who was… abusing children. I heard the screams of one girl in my dreams one night and I didn’t know what was happening until I was walking out of a shack on the outskirts of the village with the girl in my arms, soaked in blood. He.. he would.. hurt the children and then cut their hearts out and sell them on the black market, he was responsible for six missing kids.” Stiles voice had taken a dark edge and his eyes were steely and cold. “The tree happened when I killed a darach that was kidnapping people for some ritual sacrifice, my mom had just died and my dad was still the sheriff in Beacon. I was home alone when I blacked out and heard my dad calling for me. I found him half alive with a knife in his side. The darach was standing over him, bragging about how she’d already gotten three of her sacrifices. I pulled her head from her shoulders before she could turn around.” The demon flicks his eyes to meet Derek’s, Stiles is having trouble controlling his shift at this point. His mismatched eyes make it impossible for Derek to see any emotion in them but Stiles continues. “The knife and the fire are from when I got to Kate,” Derek’s face contorts at the name. “It was probably a day or two after the fire, she had gone back to the house for some reason. She was with a man named Harris and I heard their laughter miles away. It was cruel and lifeless and it filled me with rage. She was a monster and I felt it as soon as I saw her. I lost control after I killed Harris,” his finger is tracing the fire, “he was the one who mixed the chemicals to start the fire for Kate, she seduced him. She was so high on Argent pride… I went crazy, I pulled the skin off of her hands and feet and I watched her try to run from me. She was still laughing though. So I ripped her to literal pieces and I placed them in a vendetta ring. Gerard found the circle and recognized it as demonic. He know’s I’m still out here waiting for him to slip so I can get to him and to keep his disgusting hide safe he planted that damn flower around Beacon!” Stiles was yelling by the time he finishes, Derek tries to reach out but as soon as his muscles tense to move Stiles looks up wide-eyed and jumps backward off the bed. He shifts in a second and dives through the window, by the time Derek can get up he sees a shadow slip into the woods. 

“Give him some time,” John says from somewhere in the house, knowing Derek can hear him. Derek sighs and goes to find the older man downstairs. 

He finds John, grim-faced and sitting with his sisters. “Where’s Scott?” Derek asks trying to break the mood a little. It works slightly and John rubs a hand down his face. 

“He and Melissa are with Deaton, she’s his anchor.” Cora speaks up, trying to sound excited. Derek wonders how much they heard, all of it he assumes after a minute. 

“Laura clued me into what you and my son were discussing, I wish that damn kid would remember his soundproofs.” He sounded exasperated when he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, don’t judge the kid. His mom wasn’t able to fully teach him how to ignore his nature and while Stiles says he’s a demon of healing.. they don’t exist-” he holds a hand up to stop Derek from saying anything, “let me finish.” Derek snaps his mouth shut. “Stiles is a demon of retribution, especially when it comes to children. I’m sure there’s some specific name for what he is but I know it’s not evil.” He sizes Derek and points to an empty chair, “I’m sure you have questions, I only know what his mom told me when we were doing what you two are doing now,” he looked nostalgic and Derek was extremely uncomfortable talking about his courtship with Stiles’ Dad. “Anyway, you’ve got to have questions and I’m ready to tell you all the ways that my son is not evil, he’s just a slave to his nature.”

“Aren’t we all?” Laura chuckles softly.

“I guess, I am confused about certain things.” Derek wants to choose his words carefully, he doesn’t think Stiles is evil. He thinks Stiles is magnificent, honestly he seems more like an angel than a demon in Derek’s eyes. “Why does he have to, er.. ‘consume’ pieces of souls?”

John nods like he expected the question, “Here’s what my wife told me when I asked her that exact question. She said the demon side of her will continue on a warpath unless it’s given a piece of the target’s soul. I guess it shows the demon part of them that they finished what they set out to do. They don’t actually eat the souls either, they just absorb a piece and it makes them slightly stronger.”

“Can you,” Derek clears his throat, “tell me about Stiles’ mom?”

John looks a little surprised before his expression melts into warm approval. He leans over to Laura and says, “Stiles made a good choice.” 

“So did Derek,” She says back. “C’mon Cora, lets go run and try to find Stiles.”

“Come find us when you’re done Derek, we should’ve run together a lot sooner than now.” Cora says dramatically and follows Laura out of the room, leaving Derek and John alone. 

“Has Stiles shown you our library?” The question catches Derek off guard and he shakes his head uncertainly. “I guessed he wouldn’t, I doubt he even remembers we have one. He hasn’t been in there since his mother died. A lot of the books Deaton gives him are actually from here,” John gives a humorless laugh. “You look like a reader,” he stands and beckons for Derek to follow and they walk to a room at the end of the hallway under Stiles’ bedroom. Derek is awestruck when the older man lets Derek into the library. There are thousands of books on shelves lining three of the walls. 

Derek turns to look at the wall behind him expecting more books. Instead he sees frame after frame with pictures of John, a woman who can only be Stiles’ mom and a baby Stiles. Every photo radiates Stiles’ signature brand of excited happiness and Derek marvels at how much Stiles resembles his mom. He reaches out to touch one of the pictures but stops short, fingers hovering inches away from the picture. 

He remembers this woman, Laura was right.

“Claudia,” John says, “that’s Stiles mom, she was a demon of passion. Everything she did she loved and she threw herself fully into it fully. She was the closest thing to pure love I’ve ever known.” He looks pained and lets out a weary sigh, “she also defended everything she loved with as much passion. Victoria and Chris Argent came to visit one day and explain that a witch they knew had informed them of a demon birth. They didn’t know it was Stiles at the time, they just came to ‘warn’ us. That’s when we decided to pack up and move into the woods, Claudia built most of this house with her magic and she used to offer shelter to other people like her when they were being hunted. She couldn’t hide us like Stiles does though. She could control emotions and make people feel uncomfortable or scared enough that they’d turn away at the wards but that didn’t work on everyone. Chris and Victoria came, years after the first time we met. They accused Claudia of harboring ‘dangerous creatures’ and she told the Argents just what everyone thought of them. She screamed and told them they’re the monsters. Victoria was enraged and she hit Claudia.” He had the same cold look Stiles had earlier. “Stiles heard his mom cry out and he Shifted fully for the first time before we could stop him. Claudia killed Chris and Victoria immediately, she knew it was our only chance at staying hidden. She took their bodies far away from our house refused to acknowledge the two marks she got after. Gerard and Kate recognized the signs of demonic involvement in their deaths and they started a campaign to find the demon responsible. Claudia tried to hide away, and we were ok for almost seven years, but when they started killing innocents she couldn’t handle the guilt and she walked into Beacon and let herself be caught, she said she wanted to look Gerard in the eyes when she gave her magic to Stiles and then she just left,” the air was filled with the tang of tears and sorrow. “When Stiles started screaming like he was dying I knew she’d done it, I watched at the little marks on his body grew and warped for almost a whole week. He was so different after, we didn’t know if he’d ever come back to us until Deaton and Melissa stepped in. He tried to help Stiles learn how to use his magic, and Melissa encouraged him to open up and talk to us again. It was hard on everyone. The whole village loved Claudia… We still don’t know what he did with her body.” There was a quiet fire in that last statement. “Stiles wants to kill Gerard so bad. He knew he was too weak as a child and when he was finally strong enough, after he killed Gerard’s daughter, the old bastard had already put solomon’s seal around the village to keep him away. Deaton used to patrol the ring of flowers because Stiles still tried to get through, it was a common thing for those first couple weeks to see Deaton carrying Stiles home.”

Derek stood in silence, what was he supposed to say?

“I don’t expect you to say anything after all of that,” John said like he was reading Derek’s mind. “There are a lot of books in here that I’m sure you’d find useful when it comes to my son though. You’re welcome to use this room as much as you like,” and then he was gone.

Derek walked out of the library a few minutes later and quietly closed the door. His mind was swimming as he walked outside, his emotions were raging against each other. He looks up to the sky in an attempt to calm himself when a confused chirp-hiss pulls his head out of the clouds. Stiles is sitting on his haunches at the edge of the wood and just the sight of the Demon is enough to settle the storm inside of him. He feels everything with undeniable clarity, anger at the Argents, hatred for Gerard and Kate, pain at the memories of his family, anguish for what Stiles and his father have been through. He was overwhelmingly weighed down with the sorrow John’s story had brought. 

Stiles sits there with his head slightly cocked and Derek drops to his knees holding his arms open weakly. Stiles gets a rush of concern and sprints over to the wolf. He allows Derek to wrap him in a tight embrace and he feels him shaking. The demon buries his face in the nape of Derek’s neck and nuzzles across his throat, giving small worried chirps like he’s asking what’s wrong. Derek doesn’t say anything but he pull Stiles in closer and he lets himself be rocked back and forth.

They’re both pulled from their reverie when an unsure bark sounds behind them. Derek looks over Stiles’ shoulder and then back to Stiles who shoves off of Derek with one of his chirp-laughs and he leaps over Derek’s sisters whacking them both with his thin tail before his vanishes into the woods. 

Stiles feels a rush of exhilaration when he hears two wolves beside him and one behind him. Derek still wants him, he doesn’t know why Derek was so upset but they can talk about that later. Right now everything felt right and maybe if Stiles had been thinking clearer he’d wonder why he felt so at home with the wolves around him. He wasn’t though, so they just ran for hours until they all jog slowly back up to the house long after the sun goes down. 

There’s a delighted shriek ripping from Stiles’ chest when he rounds the corner to the backyard and sees a wolf the size of a toddler running around a pleased looking deaton and an ecstatic Melissa.

Stiles is greeted by Deaton’s chest when he tries to launch himself into playing with Scott, “remember Stiles you look terrifying.” Deaton looks smug when Stiles cuts his annoyed his off. 

He takes his time moving around Deaton, doing his best to not be jealous that the wolves got to Scott first. When Scott’s head snaps in his direction his tries to make himself as small as possible and looks to the side, not making eye contact but not submitting. He hears Scott’s confused growl, the pup recognizes Stiles’ smell but he’s still fighting the instincts screaming ‘predator’ inside of him. Stiles inches forward and he sees Cora give Scott a nudge with her nose. Realizing Scott isn’t going to approach him Stiles gives an exaggerated sigh and he rolls onto his back, showing Scott his belly. The pup hesitates slightly before he slowly walks forward and jams his nose into Stiles’ armpit and then on his neck. Scott gives and excited hip and Stiles is instantly up on all fours, showing Scott how to slip under the bigger wolves and run in between their legs so they have a harder time pinning him. 

A few hours later, everyone is exhausted and panting. The mood is still sad but it’s a lot lighter thanks to Scott. Stiles and Derek leave Laura, Cora and Scott wrapped around Melissa on blankets outside. 

“Laura knows that there’s a pack bond being formed, right?” Stiles’ does his best to hide his nervousness at the question. He let’s out the breath he was holding when Derek throws his head back and laughs. 

“Of course, Stiles,” He laughs, “She loves everyone, we talked a few days ago and she was worried you’d turn her down. You and your dad have been by yourselves all this time..” Derek trails off.

“I’m happy you three showed up at my door, it was getting lonely.” They walk in silence until the get to Stiles’ bedroom and Stiles throws a soundproof up. “I’m assuming you and my dad talked?” Derek nods, “good, he always makes things sound less horrible.”

“I don’t think you made it sound horrible.” Stiles scoffs at him, “Seriously, Stiles. I just couldn’t believe that Beacon had it’s own protector this whole time and they still turn to the hunters who let all of these terrible things happen.” Derek cups Stiles’ chin and makes him look into his eyes. “I think you’re incredible Stiles, nothing can change that.” He pulls his demon in and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“You too, Grumps,” Stiles blushes lightly when he realizes they’re both still naked and leaning into one another, a wave of.. something crashes over him and before he can fully collect himself he’s asking Derek, “what’s your favorite flower?”

Derek is confused by the subject change but he answers “jasmine,” almost immediately. He feels Stiles step away and when he turns to face him properly the demon’s eyes are bright white and void black, more intense than Derek has ever seen.

“Can I give you something?” Derek nods slowly and Stiles smiles as a tear slides down his face. He pulls back and slaps a hand on Derek’s chest, right where his heart is. It happens so fat that Derek doesn’t fully know what happened before he feels pain blossom under Stiles’ hand. 

The acidic burn is gone just as soon as it came and Stiles falls forward into his arms, totally unconscious, like he’s sleeping deeply. Derek feels the fatigue come over him and gives silent thanks when he manages to get them both on the bed before he falls into a deep, serene sleep. His last thought is ‘what now?’before the darkness takes him. 

For the first time in what feels like forever Derek dreams of something other than fire. 

The sun beats down but it’s not burning, he looks around and feels his bare feet dig into sand. The scene is putting itself together in pieces. A salty breeze comes next, then he hears the crashing of small waves and the sound of seabirds in the distance. His vision clears and he’s on and endless beach surrounded by calm, cerulean waters.

‘Hey!’

‘Stiles?’ Derek looks around and his eyes land on the man standing behind him.

Stiles smiles and holds his hand out, “You wanna swim? I love the beach,” he says wistfully. 

When Derek takes his hand a smile splits his face and he runs to the water pulling the wolf behind him. Stiles laughs hysterically when he lurches forward and Derek crashes into the water behind him as he dives in. He breaks the surface and looks around for Derek, Stiles doesn’t see him and lets out a surprised scream when a hand wraps around his ankle and pulls him under.

Derek is face to face with Stiles underwater and they stare into each other’s eyes with identical, small smiles. They break the surface in each other’s arms and Derek swears he sees a dolphin flip out of the water when he closes the distance between himself and the demon, bringing him in for a long kiss.


	6. Sorry guys:(

Hey y'all's Imma be taking this down at some point and editing it for a repost, I hated the flow of the writing so I waited a while and got better and now I feel like I'm at the skill level to write this the way it should be! Thanks for the tremendous support of my flakiness<3 I'll probably use the same title so it'll be easy to find for those who wanted an ending.


End file.
